For many years CSL has supported retina metabolism research with computer-based systems designed primarily for high-speed data capture and processing. In FY85 CSL installed DAOS (Data Acquisition Operating System), from Laboratory Software Associates of Melbourne, Australia. The DAOS-interpreted realtime control language provides timing functions, command macros, built-in array operators, virtual data storage, extensibility, and support for a wide variety of popular data acquisition modules. DAOS programs may be written or changed rapidly and easily without the delays imposed by compilation and linking.